The present invention relates to an espresso coffee machine.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an espresso coffee machine loaded with ground coffee wafers.
Espresso coffee machines of this type normally pose two problems, the first of which involves unloading of the used wafers from the machine, and the second the adaptability of the machine, not only to the size of the wafers, which invariably differs slightly from one wafer to another, but also to wafers of different coffee dosages.